unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Statue of Doom
Statue of Doom is a world famous phemenon. It is the monument of the evil Bowser City. It is a statue of Bowser. It was built in 1876 by the world famous Benjamin Franklin.Bowser City`s innhabitants tried to kill him, but he escaped. That`s the reason the innhabitants in Bowser City scream " Kill! Kill! " all the time. You mostly see the Statue of Doom in television shows, movies, shames and much other ( un )media. Everybody know the Statue of Doom. History In 1 January,1876, Benjamin Franklin saw Bowser City, and thinked of a monument better than Taj Squadala and the Great Mushroom. The innhabitants saw a strange creature who looked yummy-yummy. Later that day, Benjamin Franklin gave a specch that You forgot. The next morning, they began working. And working. And working. And working. Not before 31 December of that year was he finished with the statue.Then the innhabitants of Bowser City wanted to eat him and screamed " Kill!Kill! ". Benjamin Franklin had heard many bad things in his life, but this did outdo it all. He did run to his boat, El King. 12 January 1905, Mister Kooperton wanted to take down the statue, but the innhabitants loved it so much and was so hungry, so they eated Kooperton.You can see his grave in Bowser City Graveyard. It reads " R.I.P Mister Kooperton: This loser hated our monument. " Today, we see many tourists in the way to the Statue of Doom. How many? It`s OVAH 9000,0000,000,000,00000,000,0000000000. Statue of Doom Lovers Bowser Mister Kooper2 LOL Guy Chuck Norris Captain 0 You Statue of Doom Haters Mister Kooperton Justa Loser Captain 1 You Infulence on unpopular culture In every GSI: Gay Super Interaction: Bowser City episode, you see the Statue of Doom in the background. In the episode " Villian-quake " the Statue of Doom is one of the monuments seen destroyed by the thives of Bowser City. In every Man- Spider movie, you often see Man-Spider sling on the top of the Statue of Doom, and looking down on the city. Short saying, many movies each year contains the Statue of Doom. In the shame Comix Bone, we sees the ruins of the Statue of Doom in the first level. Also, you sees it in shames like Hobobio and Light Dancer. One fight in Light Dancer even takes place on the top of it. Also, the final battle in Morshu Runner, in the final phase of Sekabibo, takes place on the top of the Statue of Doom. One song by Geshundumb is called " If i was the Statue of Doom... "who is Number 1 on Top 10`s Greatest Monument Songs. Also, Chuck Norris gave it a 9000.9000 in the Monumental Show. On Your TV, one time, they did show you The Statue of Doom. The Statue of Doom have many world-famous paintings, including " It walked into the Statue of Doom " by Cyberdemon, " The Statue of Doom " by You and " New Year`s Eve with the Statue of Doom " by Somebody. Chuck Norris Category:Evil Category:Stuff Category:Scary